Something Ain't Right
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Two fun mischievious girls gets sucked into a vortex into the Naruto World! [Better Description Later]
1. Prologue

**ANOTHER NARUTO STORY FROM MWA! This one is starring one of my bestest friends... Anahi, COME OUT GIRL!**

**Anahi:** Vas happenin?!

***Crowd Cheers***

**Skye:** ... *blank face* Anahi... Did you jus-

**Anahi:** Don't ask...

**Skye:** ... Anyway, how you doing girl?

**Anahi:** Gurl, I'm doing great! I'm so glad I'm in one of your stories... I'mma be so famous!

***Crowd Cheers Again***

**Anahi: **LOOK SKYE! I ALREADY AM!

**Skye: ***Facepalms* ... Anyway, lets get this show on the road...

* * *

**BIOS! RAWRZ!**

**Name: **Anahi

**Birthday:** October 12th

**Age: **14

**Height: **5''1

**Personallity: **Smatarded, Lazy, Can be a perverted, Dumb, Nice, Somewhat of a Tomboy, Sarcastic, Can be mean if wanted to...

**Religion: **Catholic

**Skin: **Peachy skin

**Hair:** Dark brown hair up to her back, worn in a pony-tail

**Eyes: **Dark brown

**Next**...

**Name: **Skye Aida Michaels

**Birthday:** July 23rd

**Age: **14

**Height:** 5''6

**Personality: **Smatarded, Can be perverted, VERY Violent, Compassionate and caring for friends, Over-Protective, Sarcastic, Can be mean if she really wanted to, Tomboy, Dark, Artistic, Imaginative, Lazy

**Religion: **Christian

**Skin: **Light-skinned, Caramel colored

**Hair: **Dark brown, done in two afro pom-poms done that is neck-length and is and a side bang covering her right eye

**Eyes:** Sepia

* * *

**Something Ain't Right: Prologue**

Two very devious girls wandered around the streets with big gym bags. They held stoic faces and was ignored by everyone around them. The shorter one turned to the taller one. "Skye, do you think your uncle is kind of crazy for giving you these?"

"Don't judge my Uncle Jay-Jay Anahi!" Skye yelled and Anahi snickered.

"Calma carajo, just think about it man... He over here giving you guns and shit... Does your mom knows about this man?" Anahi asked as Skye shook her head.

"No... But being that she goes on business trips that last months, HOW else am I supposed to protect myself?" Skye asked with a smirk and Anahi shook her head while laughing...

"Only making excuses..." Anahi said while bursting into fits of laughter. Skye blushed while glaring at her best friend.

"SHUT UP MAN!" Skye cried and Anahi only laughed harder until some idiot bumped into her. Skye glared at the dude while Anahi turned to the dude pissed.

"MARICON ESTUPIDO! Se golpea con los ninos y todo eso sin pedir disculpas... COMER UNA POLLA!" She shouted as the man quickly walked away and Skye was dying in laughter.

"Man... I dunno whatchu just said, but that shit was funny..." She said while nearly dying of laughter. Anahi only turned around as the two continued walking.

"No... I hate mofos like that... I mean, da'fuck is wrong with you? Don't you know the words 'exuse me'?" Anahi said while truning back around to yell something else. "Hijo de puta culo _maricon_ que lo lleva desde el CULO!" Skye started dying in laughter again while a few spanish people her way smiled and giggled at the girl. Skye shook her head while laughing.

"Come on man, you're causing a scene..." Anahi only sighed while walking with Skye to her house.

* * *

Skye made it home and was automatically glomped by her elder sister Cathy. "YAY! IMOTO-CHAN IS HOME~!" Skye smiled while hugging back. Anahi made a stupid face towards the two and Skye bursted into laughter while Cathy laughed softly. Cathy turned to Skye. "So, Uncle James gave you any new 'toys'?" Cathy asked as Skye and Anahi looked at eachother.

"You know he loves me..." Skye said as the two other girls bursted into laughter.

"He spoils you rotten..." Cathy said while pulling on Skye's cheeks. "I would too... Watashi no KAWAII manchikan(_my cute little munchkin_)..." Skye blushed while Anahi made retarded face.

"Okay, I would appreciate it if you tow would speak a language I understand..." Anahi complained while Skye smade a face at her.

"Man, you literally shouted a fuckin spanish novel at the dude that bumped into you in the street today. Callete!" Skye said as Anahi was having one of her silent laughter moments. Skye smiled while going into her room and packing up some clothes, ipods lappies etcetera into her giant gymbag as she walked over to Cathy and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later Nee-Nee... You'll be going to Maria's place right?" Skye asked and Cathy nodded.

"Be careful Imoto-chan~! I will do anything to keep you safe! That is your Nee-chan's code of HONOR!" Cathy cheered while Skye and Anahi bursted into laughter while heading out the door. The two walked down the street, again, looking suspicious. Anahi turned to Skye.

"So, spending a night at my crib... What could go wrong? Ahe-aheheheh..." Anahi said while Skye started cracking up. When I said these two were devious... I meant it. When it's late at night and idiots decide to cause problems and fight at night, Skye and Anahi would go by the buzzer and yell, 'THIS IS THE POLICE! I WANT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!' and the neighbors, being the idiots that they are would either raise their hand, or run away. It's actually pretty funny.

* * *

The two were chilling inside Anahi's house. Her mother had tooken her younger sister to their aunts house for a while. Anahi turned to Skye who she saw was reading a manga. Anahi sat on Skye's legs(Skye was laying on the couch) and continued to drink her soda. Anahi made a face. "How could you read that? I mean, it's all backwards and shit..." She said as Skye only shook her head.

"Man... If you actually tried reading manga, you would actually like it. I mean, japanese people are awesome with the humor dude L O L..." Skye said as Anahi started to snicker.

"Of course..." Anahi said while taking another sip of her pepsi. Skye sighed while going back to reading her Bleach. She was admiring the scene with Grimmjow in it and Anahi snickered. "Yeah, and you always got something to say when it somes to me liking One Direction?" She asked as Skye glared at her.

"Smartass..." Anahi spitted out her soda while bursting into laughter.

"So you don't deny that you can also be what YOU call, a 'fan-puppy'." Skye kicked Anahi off of her while Anahi died of laughter. Skye rolled her eyes while Anahi sat on the floor by Skye and laid her head against Skye's chest. "Oh my God Skye, I envy you and your pillows for boobs..."

"Anahi... I'm _THIS_ CLOSE to killing you..." Skye sanged as Anahi laughed. Then Anahi looked at her own chest.

"No but seriously... I wish they would get bigger." Anahi sighed while Skye looked at them then back at her book.

"They've grown enough Anahi... Just be thankful that you look your age..." Skye said in a low tone and Anahi fell silent after that. Then, to clear the awkwardness in the air, Anahi spoke.

"You're fat." Skye glared at her.

"SHUT UP! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!" Skye said as Anahi shut her eyes and rolled around in laughter. Skye only shook her head while laughing silently to herself. Anahi took out one of those loud horns.

"Oh My gAWD Skye like I got this horn for like... I dunno, I just got it..." She said while lifting it in the air. "I'll use it when the time comes~!" She said all honorable and junk and Skye just laughed.

"For what, profanity?" Skye asked as Anahi's eyes dazzled.

"OH MAH GAWD, YES!" She cheered as Skye laughed, but froze when she heard a strange noise.

"Anahi... What the hell was that?" Skye asked, being the supersticious person she is. Anahi turned to her.

"I didn't hear any-" and just when she was about to say 'thing', a big vortex came out of nowhere and starting sucking stuff up**[PAUSE]**. Skye grabbed onto her gym bag while Anahi did the same. Anahi turned to Skye with wide eyes. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" She asked horried while Skye rapidly shook her head.

"I DUNNO! I DUN WANNA SEE JESUS YET!" Skye cried as the vortex quicky sucked the two in**[PAUSE]**. The vortex closed up nice and clean, leaving no trace of the girls whatsoever...

* * *

**DONEZ! HOW WUZ DAT FOR THE FIRSLT CHAPTAH?**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!**

**READ AND REVIEW GUYZ**

**BYEZ!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	2. At The Akatsuki Base

**Normal P.O.V.**

Anahi and Skye woke up in a strange forest. Their bags were with them so they had their belongings, but they were just staring around thinking they were high. "Yo Skye, I'm not the only one seeing this shit right?" Anahi asked as they both stood up and Skye shook her head.

"No..." Skye said while looking into her bag and sighing in relief. "Oh praise Jehovah, I still have mah babies..." She said while picking up a grenade. Anahi shook her head.

"You're psycho-"

"And?" Skye said while giving her a look. The two stared at eachother for a while then bursted into laughter. Then, the two heard people arguing close by, and the sound was moving closer.

"Just shut UP Tobi, un!" A voice was heard.

"But Senpai! Tobi only wants to talk to Senpai!" Another voice was heard.

"I'm this close to blowing you up..." Anahi snorted to that while turning to Skye.

"Ayo, you should give him one of your grenades." The two bursted into laughter again. Then, the two stopped laughing when two strange men with black and red clouded trenchcoats stopped in front of them. Skye turned to them.

"Yes?" She asked. The blond one spoke.

"You're in our way, un... Move.." Skye double-took that and looked at her friend Anahi and then at the cosplayer who had the wrong one.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Skye asked as Anahi quickly stepped between the two and mouthed off to Skye saying 'calm down'. The blonde raised an eyebrow while the one named Tobi played around with a butterfly. Anahi turned to him.

"We're sorry Ma'am..." Then she got a better look of him. "_Sir_... I'm sorry..." She quickly said as he glared at her and Skye was holding in laughter. "We don't know how we got here. We were sucked in this huge black hole thingie and winded up in this creepy ass forest..." She said while looking around it. "I mean, it's so green!" She exlclaimed.

"No shit..." Skye said as Anahi gave her a look that said 'shut up'. Skye turned to the man and sighed. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot, alright?" She said while giving out a hand, which he couldn't help but shake. "I'm Skye... What's your name?" She asked.

"Deidara, un..." He said as her eyes widened. He raised and eyebrow. "What?" He asked as Skye shook her head and smiled.

"No... It's nothing... That name just sounds familiar, thats all.." He only gave her a suspicious look while letting that comment go. "Do you know where we are? We're lost... We just want to go home." Skye said as Tobi came up to her all bouncy and stuff.

"Tobi has an idea! Tobi can take Prettygirl-chan and her friend to the base with us and can find a way to bring you home!" He suggested as Skye's face went blue. Deidara turned to Tobi.

"You know, that's actually pretty smart, un." Deidara said as Skye's face turned blue. She's thinking about everything for a big. Big ass forest... Animals and junk... Clean air... Her eyes went wide... Two Akatsuki members, WHAT THE F-

"Um... How about you give us some directions to a hut or something...?" Skye asked nervously and 'Tobi' payed attention to it. He studied her for a bit and figured that she known something. Deidara sighed.

"We're wasting time, un. Just come with us!" Deidara demanded as Skye snapped out of her shock and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She looked at the both of them. "You two are wearing matching trenchcoats and shit... What are you, in a gang?" Skye asked while crossing her arms. 'Tobi' smirked under his mask. '_Nice save..._' He thought to his self while just playing around. Deidara coughed to that.

"Um- well, no, well, yes-er..." He just kept stuttering and Skye and Anahi just looked at eachother. They each picked up their gym bag and begin walking the other direction. Deidara blushed as he flared and with his ninjaness he glided in front of them. "Just come with us!" He said while throwing the two on his new creation as he and Tobi jumped on. The bird flew off and all you can hear Anahi and Skye doing was screaming. Skye in joy, Anahi in fear. Skye was so happy right now. She was so honored to be flying on one of her favorite character's creation. Anahi, well, all that kept playing in her head was 'WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF, WTF...'and it goes on. Tobi and Deidara only stared at the girls with confusion as they flew all the way to the base.

* * *

As the four made it into the base, eyes gazed up on the two strangers there. You already know who they are so yeah.. Pein turned to Deidara. "Deidara... Who are these two young ladies?" He asked as Deidara sighed.

"These two are lost, un." He said as everyone just stared at him.

"And?" Pein asked and Deidara glared.

"Another thing. The short one explaine-"

"Faggot..." Anahi said under her breath, though everyone heard her due to the silence as Skye started to just laugh. Deidara glared at her while Skye turned to him.

"Don't pay attetion to that. She's just mad cuz' you called her short." Skye said with this retarded grin on her face. Deidara sighed.

"Fine... The _little _one..."

"Tranny..." He gave her a glare while Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan bursted into laughter along with Skye.

"I'll blow you to bits, un..." He hissed. Anahi laughed deviously.

"Try it and I'll take one of Skye's guns and blow your face off..." Skye slowly turned her head to her as the Akatsuki's eyes widened.

"Can't you get your own guns? Do you know how much ammo cost?" Skye said as Anahi gave her a look.

"That's why there's black markets! With cho cheap ass..." Skye got defensive.

"AYE! I'm not 'cheap', I'm 'smart'! You know my motto... C.R.E.A.M. man!" Skye said as Anahi bursted into laughter.

"Skye, stop being selfish... Your Uncle be spoiling you rotten giving you so much weapons that it's not even fun-"

"DON'T JUDGE MAH UNCLE JAY-JAY!" Skye shouted as Anahi fell on the floor laughing. Deidara sighed while turning to the Akatsuki, but then he turned to Anahi.

"What is your name, hm?" He asked and she smirked.

"Ana-HE." Skye back-handed her softly while turning to Deidara.

"It's Anahi..." Skye said as he nodded while turning to the Akatsuki.

"Alright, _Anahi_ said how they were sitting down and were suddenly sucked into a void, un. They had no idea where they were and how they got there. All they want to do is go home..." He explained as Pein's and Konan's eyes widened a bit.

"A void huh?" Hidan said while turning to him. "Can I sacrifice them?" He asked while Skye glared at him and Anahi had this major 'WTF' face on.

"Sacrifice? Da'fuck?" She said as Skye face-palmed.

"Don't pay attention to that... I bet he on that 'dust' joint..." Skye said while Anahi bursted into laughter and the others stared at the two. Hidan was the most confused.

"What?" He asked as Skye snorted.

"Shut up, foo..." Skye said while Anahi laughed to that.

"Oh my God, you're so black..." Anahi said while Skye gave Anahi a face.

"No _shit_..." Skye said as Anahi laughed harder. Skye turned to the Akatsuki with a smile. "So anyways... Yeah..." Skye said as Tobi suddenly asked a question.

"Why does Skye-chan seem all nervous?" He asked as Skye gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean, sir?" Skye asked as Tobi tilted his head to the side.

"Skye-chan did not want to come here, and kept pushing the idea away... Why is that?" Tobi asked as Skye gave him a cold glare. She knew _exactly_ what this fool was doing and she was not gonna fall into his trap. She smirked.

"Well, I didn't want us to be any trouble... Besides, you guys look like trouble..." Skye said as 'Tobi's' eyes narrowed. This girl was smart. Anahi stared at the two and wondered while Skye was acting like this. So, she took out her phone and sent Skye a message. Skye felt the phone buzz and took her phone from her bra and read the message. She saw who it was from and slowly turned her head towards her. Anahi gave her a look and Skye just read it.

*Yo... Why you look like that man? What's going on?* From Anahi.

*Okay dude, I know this may sound crazy, but I think we were sucked into an anime, with VERY dangerous people and sort of my favorite characters...* From Skye. Anahi slowly turned her head to Skye.

*Skye... TF are you talking about? You're not serious are you?* From Anahi. Skye turned her head to her.

*Do I look serious?* Anahi saw the look on Skye's face and was about to panic until Skye sent a message with a stern look. *Just keep your f-cking mouth SHUT.* Skye sent as the two faced the Akatsuki. Tobi decided to ask another question.

"What is that?" He asked.

"It's a phone Tobi..." Skye said. Deidara glared.

"How did you know his name?" He asked as Skye gave him the 'really' look.

"You two were arguing before we met and you yelled his name out saying how you were going to blow him up..." Skye explained as the Akatsuki sweatdropped. Skye smirked. "Wow, you guys are acting so jumpy... Is this a top secret organization or something?" Skye asked while walking around and acting innocent. Anahi followed her while snickering.

"Skye... I'm a bit scared..." Anahi whispered and Skye gave her a soft smiled. Then, she sighed.

"Fine... I'll let you use some of my weapons..." Skye whispered back and Anahi grinned like a mad woman.

"YAY!" She cheered suddenly which scared the Akatsuki members. Anahi had this awkward look on her face while Skye was just grinning and holding in laughter. "Oh... My fault, I was just happy because she said..." They only stared at her. She turned to a random direction. "I like ducks..." Skye bursted into laughter while the Akatsuki only stared. Skye calmed herself down while turning to Deidara.

"DeiDei, when are you going to help us get home?" Skye asked as he blushed to the nickname. He cleared his throat.

"Um, what village are you from?" He asked as Skye froze in place. Skye had to think up a plan while Anahi was thinking that these people are indians or something talking about a village. Skye thought about a plan.

"Um, you know, I didn't really know my village name... All I know is that it's full of lights and lots of convinient stores and apartments..." Skye said as he only stared at her.

"How long have you been in that village, hm?" He asked.

"Since I was born there of course..." Skye answered as it was silent.

_Dot... Dot... Dot..._

"How can you not know the name of your village, un?!" He shouted as Skye stared at him boredly.

"I'm retarded." Anahi bursted into laughter at that sudden comment as the Akatsuki only stared. Then, Itachi began to glare at her while Skye turned to him confused. "What the hell are you looking at?" Skye asked as his glare hardened.

"You know something..." He said as Skye nodded.

"No duh, I go to school..." Skye said as he got annoyed by that smart comment.

"About this organization, you know something..." He said as Skye reached into her bag for her revolver. She began to rub it.

"What organization?" Skye turned to Deidara. "Deidara, where did you bring me?" Skye asked as she cocked her gun and got ready to defend herself and Anahi got a gun because she knew it was on and plus, she looked cool with it. Itachi stood up.

"No need to play stupid. I looked into your mind already and you knew everyone that was here." He said with crossed arms as the Akatsuki members got ready to capture them. Skye tilted her head to the side.

"Da'fuck are you, a creeper?" Skye asked as he glared at her. Pein spoke up this time.

"Who are you?" He asked as Skye smiled.

"My name is Skye... Sir..." Skye said as Pein took a step towards her. Skye gave him a soft smile. "Stay back, I am _not_ afraid to pull the trigger... Trust me..." Skye said in a soft tone and he froze in place. She may not look it, but she sounds dangerous. Pein sighed.

"How about we all just sit down and talk?" He said as Skye cautiously sat down across from them, with Anahi by her side. He signalled for everyone to sit down. He turned to Skye. "We will not attack... Just tell me what you know..." He said calmly as Skye gave him a blank look.

"I know nothing." Skye said as he only sighed.

"As you can see, Itachi is a Sharigan wielder... He saw into your minds already. Just tell me what you know, and I'll leave you alone." He said as Skye only sighed.

"Okay." She said as they began to tense. "I do know something. In fact, I know everything." She said as their eyes widened. "I know your names, birthdays, jobs, your personality, and the whole reason why this organization is running..." Pein gave her a stern stare.

"How do you know all of these things? Who are you working for?" He asked as Skye smirked.

"Now, if I were to tell you how I know... You would think I'm lying and that I'm crazy..." Skye said as Anahi turned to Skye.

"None of this is my fault right?" She asked as Skye shook her head.

"You don't know anything... So if anything, it's _my_ fault." Skye said while glaring at the Uchiha. "Son over here looking into people's minds and shit... What else did you see?" Skye asked as he only stared at her. Pein sighed.

"Well, I'll have Itachi study you to see if you're lying. How about that?" He asked as Skye put her revolver next to her and sighed.

"Fine..." She mumbled. "To make explanation simple, you guys are a work of fiction. You're characters in the comic book or manga I read. I know everything about you and who dies first to last... And we know what Tobi's face look like." Skye said with a small grin and everyone had this major 'WTF' face on. Itachi's eyes were the widest.

"She's... She's telling the truth..." He said as Pein turned to him.

"Blasphemy... It can't be true..." He said.

"But it is~..." Skye sung as he turned to her. He sighed.

"Alright, so you're telling the truth... So that mean's that you know about the other shinobi then right?" He asked as Skye nodded her head.

"Of course. The book that you guys are in is named after the Jinchuriki itself. You guys start to come out more in shippuden." Skye said boredly as Pein nodded his head.

"So that mean's that void..." Skye nodded.

"Yes... I've predicted that. That we were sucked into your world... I have no idea why though..." Skye said as Anahi cleared her throat.

"So yeah... I'm bored with this conversation..." She said straight up as she was backhanded by Skye. "OW!" Anahi said as Skye gave her a stern glare. Anahi turned to her. "You can't really blame me! I don't read or watch those kinds of things!" Anahi said while pouted and Skye smirked.

"That's your fault... You being a Belieber and a Directioner and junk..." Skye said as Anahi began to snicker.

"You can't blame me! Niall is so beautiful and junk and-"

"Ew... Anahi, please... Not me... Don't do this to me..." Skye said all horrified and junk and Anahi began to laugh. Skye turned to Pein. "So... Pein... Are you going to kill us or something?" Skye asked while sliding her hand towards her revolver.

"No." He said point blank. Skye blinked as her hand froze.

"What?"

"You can be useful to us... Even if your friends knows nothing of us, you can still prove to be useful..." Skye only stared.

"We want to go home though." Pein sighed.

"I know you may want to leave, but this void is even confusing me. So for the time being, you shall stay here and be honorary members of the Akatsuki..." He said as Skye's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked as he began to feel a bit confused.

"Is that good?" He asked as Skye grinned from ear to ear.

"To tell you the truth, I was a real fan of your organization, despite me being this close to shooting all of you." Skye said as they were well, they were just flattered.

"Really?" Kisame asked as Skye smirked.

"Yup..." Skye said as she was about to put her revolver in her bag, but Pein asked her a question.

"Skye, what does that do?" He asked as Skye looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?" Skye asked cautiously. He raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just curious. I'm sure we all are." He explained as Skye aimed the gun to a wall.

"Please don't be mad at me for this..." Skye said as she began to shoot the wall making a whole bunch of noise. When she was done shooting, the Akatsuki stared at the Akatsuki cloud she drew-, well, shot on the wall. Tobi jumped up and down.

"Do it again, do it again!" He cheered. Skye made a face.

"Hell no! Do you know how much ammo cost? Plus I'm in another world that does not know of this weapon." Skye complained as Anahi cutted in.

"Cheap ass..."

"Shut UP Anahi!" Skye said as Anahi snickered. Pein cleared his throat.

"Well... Why don't you guys introduce yourselves..." He said as Skye putted her gun away and smiled.

"Well... Hi..." Skye said as they only stared at her. "My name is Skye... I'm fourteen years old and yeah..." Skye said as they stared at her in shock.

"You are?" Hidan asked as Skye nodded. Anahi's turn.

"My name is Anahi... I'm fourteen years old so what's up?" Anahi asked as Skye snorted to that. Pein nodded.

"And we shouldn't have to introduce ourselves, well... To Anahi-san maybe..." He said. Skye smiled.

"Pein, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu..." Skye said while turning to a wall. "I know you're there Zetsu.. You can stop hiding now..." Skye said as Zetsu came from the walls which scared the shit out of Anahi.

"Da'fuck are you man?!" Anahi asked while hugging onto Skye. Zetsu only stared.

"Don't worry..." White said.

"We will not eat you..." Black said. Anahi's face turned blue as Skye whispered something in her ear and she calmed down.

"Mkay... Nice to meet you Zetsu..." Anahi said while letting go of Skye.

"Likewise." He said while sitting near the Akatsuki members.

"So... We're going to be staying here?" Skye asked as Pein nodded.

"Yes, we will give you rooms... But before we do that..." He said while giving a serious stare. "Who are your favorite characters?" He asked as Skye smiled.

"There's a list..." Skye said as he nodded. "Alright then. 1) Hidan- Cuz's he's a complete retard... 2) Deidara an Sasori- Since they both like art like me... 3) Itachi- Cuz' he's freakin' awesome... 4) Zetsu- Cuz' he eats people, plus arguing with his self is hilarious... 5) Tobi- He's just plain retarded I mean, I can't even look at him for five seconds in the show without even smiling or laughing... 6) Kakuzu- He's aiight, I mean we both love money... But the fool is just plain obsessed with it... Oh yeah, you and Konan are not included because you're both awesome and there's no comparison." The Akatsuki only stared. Hidan glared.

"I'm not fucking retarded!" He shouted while Skye snorted.

"Man, you're lucky you're number one so shut the fuck up..." Skye said as he blushed but glared. Deidara and Sasori stared.

"So..." Deidara started.

"You like art..." Sasori finished. Skye smiled.

"Yup... Love it... It sort of run's in my family... Heheh..." Skye said a bit shyly, which is pretty rare. They only stared at her. Anahi took out her ipod.

"Skye is like an art fanatic... I remember how we have this art teacher right? And the teacher was just, pfft..." Anahi started to snicker. "The teacher was just pissing her off." Anahi said while laughing and Skye had this annoyed face on.

"What? This dude over here talking about making circles and lines is 'Art'. Da'fuck man?" Skye said while Anahi laughed harder. Skye turned to Anahi. "My dude, remember how he said to draw anything you want and I drew a realistic picture of my mom and he was all like 'oh, you are too advanced and it's making the other students feel bad'... What the hell man?" Skye asked as Anahi's face was turning red from laughter.

"Oh my God!" Anahi said while laughing. "But your face though... I remember that face you made by heart..." Anahi said while falling on the floor laughing. Skye sighed.

"I'm being serious and you're laughing..." Skye said while just smiling and snickering herself. Anahi sat on the couch still while laughing.

"That's your fault man... You funny with your face expressions..." Anahi said while snickering and Skye only shook her head. She turned to Pein.

"I'm sorry about that. Where are our rooms?" Skye asked as he nodded.

"Skye, your room is connected to Kisame's. Anahi, your room is connected to Tobi's." He said as Skye nodded.

"Cool..." Skye said as Tobi glomped Anahi.

"YAY! Tobi and Anahi are neighbors!" He squeeled as Anahi grew scared.

"RAAAAAAPPPPEEEEE!" She screamed while Tobi jumped back defensively. The Akatsuki members were amused to how Anahi was holding onto a histerical Skye.

"Oh may Gawd Anahi..." Skye said while cracking up. Anahi slowly turned her head to Tobi.

"I'm sorry about that... You startled me..." Anahi said all civilized, which made Skye laugh harder. Tobi jumped up again.

"It's okay!" He said cheerfully and Skye began to choke on laughter. Skye calmed down while taking out her ipod.

"That was funny..." Skye said as Anahi turned to her.

"I got that from you..." She said and Skye turned to her.

"You did?" Skye asked and Anahi nodded and the Akatsuki watched the girls conversate.

"Yeah... Remember that dude who kept flirting with you at Starbuks and you went ballistic?" Anahi asked as Skye had this blank look on her face...

"Oh yeah..." Skye said while smirking. "Remember how fast he ran out of Starbucks?" Skye asked and Anahi nodded while snickering.

"Yeah... That was funny... He fell and shit..." She said as both of the girls started to laugh.

* * *

About an hour later, the girls were settled in their rooms. Skye gave Anahi a few weapons so she could feel safe. Skye liked her room. Why? It was purple... A nice soft lavender that gave a sweet vibe and surprisingly had a tv. I guess these people had some devices of there own. Anahi liked her room too. It was sky blue and it also had a tv. The two girls left their rooms at the same time on their ipods. Anahi turned to Skye. "Skye, are we going to be alright here? How long are we going to be here?" Anahi asked as Skye sighed.

"I don't know man... Let's just stay safe, alright?" Skye asked and Anahi smiled at her.

"Alright..."

* * *

**Chapter? Done...**

**Proud? Yes...**

**Why? It's long!**[PAUSE]

**Read and Review!**

**~SkyePanda98**


	3. Living At The Base

**Normal P. O. V.**

The next day, the two girls woke up and walked into the bathroom at the same time. After they've done their business, they walked to the living room and sat down, waiting for breakfast to be made. Anahi sucked her teeth.

"Werd too, I'm fucking hungry..." She said as Skye groaned.

"I know right? I mean, da'fuck man?!" She said and as if on cue, the Akatsuki members appeared to them. Skye smiled lovingly at them. "Hello to you all..." She said as Anahi held in laughter because she knew what her retarded friend was doing. The Akatsuki aknowleged her with a nod and she walked by the pots and pans and picked up a spatula. She began to twirl the spatula in the pan and turned to them with that same smile. "What the fuck is this?" She asked as they only stared at her and Anahi bursted into laughter. Pein sighed.

"I suppose, this is your way of saying that you're hungry..." He said as Skye and Anahi glared at him. He sighed again. "Well, can't you two girls cook?" He asked as Skye sat down with crossed arms.

"Well... We have manners. We don't use other peoples kitchen utensils without consulting with them first..." Skye said as he gave a confused look.

"Didn't you just take the pan an-" Pein was cut off by Hidan.

"Wow... You girls are already a pain in the ass..." He said as Skye moved her eyes towards him.

"Excuse me?" Anahi said for her. Skye heard her tone of voice and she didn't like the sound of it.

"Anahi... Chill..." Skye said as Anahi shook her head.

"Hell no! This mothafucka over here talking about 'oh, we're already a pain in the ass' man fuck you..." She said as Skye was shaking her head trying to hold in her laughter. Hidan however, was livid.

"Who the fuck are you talking to like that?!" He screeched as Skye quickly moved into action.

"Sir, please calm down..." Skye said as Hidan sucked his teeth while walking back to his room. "The sad thing is, his anger is what amuses me..." Skye said while chuckling and Anahi started to laugh.

"I can see why though..." Anahi said as they both started to laugh. The Akatsuki only stared at them, wondering what kind of trouble they were. Anahi looked at her ipod and started to laugh. "Oh my God Skye, we gotta make one!" Anahi said and Skye looked at her. Anahi rolled her eyes. "A Harlem Shake video." Skye started to laugh.

"Anahi. No." Skye said bluntly and Anahi began to whine.

"Come on Skye, you can even do one of your stripper moves!" that brought awkwardness in the room.

"Okay now first of all, that was not 'stripping', that was dancing. Dancing is an Art. You do NOT make fun of ART!" Skye hissed while blushing and Anahi was dying of laughter.

"I'm not the one who be twerking in booty shorts..." She said out of breath because Skye was choking her.

"I do NOT!" Skye hissed and Anahi was turning red from laughing. Skye got off her while pouting. "Okay, maybe I do twerk but not like them hoes on the streets!" Skye said and Anahi became serious.

"Deadass, you don't though. Those chicks mad thirsty..." Anahi said disgustedly amd Skye had agreed with her.

"Werd too... They be 'Facebook Famous' and shit..." Skye said and they both died in laughter. The Akatsuki just sat there, out of the weird conversation and they were feeling awkward and left out. Anahi turned to her.

"No, but you can dance though..." Anahi said and Skye grinned.

"Thanks man... I'm sure you could get crunk..." Anahi fell on the floor laughing. Skye started to laugh too. "What?!"

"Oh my God, really?!" Anahi said while laughing and Pein decided to end the nonsense.

"Okay, enough of that... How did you too sleep?" He asked and Skye turned to him.

"Well... But we're fuckin hungreh!" Skye roared and Anahi cheered. Pein sighed. He turned to Konan.

"Konan, would you please?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm on it." She said while getting ingrdients together. Pein turned back to the girls.

"You are able to make yourselves at home. You basically live here now." He said and Skye smirked.

"Tank yuu berry muchu!" Skye said and Anahi laughed.

* * *

After breakfast and everyone taking care of their business, everyone was dressed and sat in the living room. Skye was on her ipod looking at youtube videos with Anahi. The Akatsuki jumped up at the sudden burst of laughter coming from the two girls. Hidan was pissed. "What the fuck?!" He hissed and the only respinse was laughter.

"EWWWWWA!" Anahi screeched and Skye was crying with laughter.

"That lady thought she was cute?!" Skye said while dying. "Her fat ass tryna strip!"

"I'M DONE! OH MAH FUDGING JESUS I'M DONE!" Anahi said while crying with laughter. The Akatsuki only watched them confusingly. Skye stood up with Anahi.

"That be my song though..." Skye said amd Anahi laughed.

"Yeah, it's addicting."

"That song old though... Watch out for the big girl. Big girl, big, big girl..." Skye said while drumming a beat. Then she started laughing. "That video was ratchet!" Skye said and Anahi joined her with the laughter. Kakuzu picked up Skye's ipod amd gazed at it.

"What is so funny about this device?" He asked and he accidentally played the video, amd the earphones were off, which meant everyone could hear it. Skye quickly snatched her ipod back and put it in her bra.

"It's not the device... Its what's seen on the device." Skye said while sitting next to Anahi. Anahi had turned to Skye.

"Yo Skye... Can I have on of your guns?" She asked and Skye went into her brotective state.

"Why you want my babies? What the fuck?" She asked and Anahi sighed.

"I need my protection too! Besides, I want to shoot something."

"And I want to blow up something, but you don't see me doing it." Anahi started to snicker.

"You blew up that-" Skye quickly shutted her up.

"Shhhhhhshshshshshshshshshhhhhhhhhhh!" Skye said making the Akatsuki's eyes go wide. She sat back like a boss. "You can't prove a _thing_." Skye whispered, making Anahi fall on the floor in laughter.

"What the fuck was that?" She coughed out and Skye started to laugh too. Skye smirked.

"You know what? I'll share some of my merchandise with you... Some." Skye turned to him. "Yo, Pein!" He gave her a stern glare. "Can we go outside?" She asked and he closed his eyes.

"With proper superv- Hey!" To the two girls, that was a yes.

* * *

The two girls were outside in a forest. Skye had her grenade set out. She turned to Anahi. "Do you know what this is, Grasshopper?" Skye asked in a sensei voice and Anahi turned to her with a ratchet look.

"Its a fucking grenade. Gimme that." Anahi snatched it an Skye shook her head while taking another grenade out. Skye activated her grenade and threw it high up in the air, watching it explode. She started to laugh histarically.

"I LOVE BOMBS!" She howled and Anahi activated hers and threw it high up too. She gasped.

"Oh my God, I just did that!" She said amazed and Skye glomped her.

"Fuckin Awesome!" Skye cheered while climbing a tree. Anahi looked up at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked and Skye looked down at her.

"Something retarded." Skye said while scanning around and then her eyes landed on her prey. "SQUIRREL!" Anahi started to snicker.

"This is every, single, time... When you see a squirrel, you go-"

"There's some ducks over there too." Anahi flew up to that tree.

"MOVE FATASS!" Anahi said while looking. Skye snorted. "Look at them... So nice and fluffy and junk..." Skye's face went blank.

"You know... This may sound insane, but I feel like making them run around in terror..." Skye said while picking up her revolver and activating it. Anahi gave her a shocked look.

"Skye... Why?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna shoot them... Just scare them..." Skye said while aiming. Anahi shrugged her shoulders.

"Aiight... Gimme one too." She said and Skye handed her a revolver. Skye turned to her.

"You know how to use that shit?" Skye asked and Anahi 'pfft'.

"I've seened the movies!" She stated and Skye only shook her head while aiming. After about a minute, the two girls started shooting. The squirrels started to panic and scattered around first before running away. Skye literally fell out of the tree dying of laughter. With Anahi, the baby ducks were literally trying to fly away and the mother ducks just ran away. The baby ducks gave up and dived into the water, making Anahi die of laughter. So, she fell out of the tree laughing too. The two girls were having fun until they saw some angry squirrels and ducks staring at them. The two girls slowly stood up and grabbed their things.

"Anahi... When I say 'run'... Just fucking run..." Skye whispered and Anahi nodded. After about three seconds, "RUN!"

* * *

**Back at the Akatsuki Base...**

Pein sat in the livingroom thinking about the two girls that had exited a while ago. "Just where are they?" He asked aloud and Konan turned to him.

"You shouldn't worry Pein. I'm sure that they only needed some fresh a-" Just when Konan was about to finish, Skye and Anahi bursted through the doors and quickly closed them. The Akatsuki were just silent and scratching noises and angry quacking was being heard behined the doors. The two girls were laughing uncontrollably.

"LMFAOOOOO!" Skye yelled while laughing. Anahi's face was turning red from laughter.

"You saw the squirrels right? The really want to beat our ass!" Anahi said while choking on laughter. Skye was just dying.

"Oh my God! The squirrels were like, 'No Bitch, get the fuck over here!'!" Skye said and the two began to choke on laughter. They stopped laughing for a second just to listen outside.

"Eee eee eeee eee eeeeee!" Said squirrel one.

"E eeee e eeeeeee!" Said squirrel two.

"Uaaack uack uack UACK!" Said a duck. Skye and Anahi looked at eachother while dying of laughter once more. Skye turned towards the door.

"Aiight. Time to make these mofo's leave." Skye said while turning to the angry animals. She made a scary face then leaned closer towards them. "YAAAAAHHHHH BEEE YAAAAAAHHH!" She roared and the animals ran away. Skye was in tears after that. "My dude... I'm done... That was so fun." Skye said while sitting on the couch with Anahi. Pein walked towards them sternly. Hidan smirked.

"Heheheh you're gonna get it." He said and Skye flipped him the bird. Hidan flared as Pein made it to the two girls.

"What were you two girls doing?" He asked and Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"Acted retarded. Blew up junk, terrorised animals by shooting at them for no good reason..." Skye explained and the Akatsuki were just silent. Pein facepalmed and Hidan smirked.

"The animals should've eaten you bitches alive..." He said and his eyes widened to the fact how Skye was THIS close to tearing him to shreds, but Anahi held her back. Skye calmed herself down and gave Hidan another glare. Anahi was snickering.

"Chill Skye... Remember? You have finally controlled your anger after THAT incident..." Anahi mumbled, but everyone still heard it. Skye gave Anahi a sadistic grin and the Akatsuki's eyes widened to it... Even Pein's.

"Hmmmm? 'Controlled'? More like 'held back'." Skye said while crossing her arms. Anahi sighed.

"Just calm down alright?" Anahi said and Skye turned to her.

"You hypocrite. Telling me to calm down and you've been the fiesty one this whole time..." Skye said and Anahi laughed.

"Hey! I may be fiesty, but I'm just a wolf compared to a damn lion like yourself!" Anahi said while Skye made a face.

"I'm not that bad!" Anahi had wide eyes and the Akatsuki watched their conversation in interest.

"Do you NOT remember that incident?! And we were in the sixth grade!"

"Thats the past dammit!"

"Thw past shows how freaking violent you are!" Skye shrugged her shoulders.

"It runs in the family, even though we're Christian and have a church..." Anahi was silent. "What? There are some calm people in my family..."

"You scare me Skye..." Anahi said and Skye snickered.

"Why?" Anahi turned to her.

"Cuz' you're mad unexpecting. Like that time you blew up the-"

"SHHHH! Got dammit Anahi shush! You can't prove that I did it!"

"Thats because you destroyed the evidence!" Skye made a stupid look.

"I did?" Anahi bopped her. "AH! Dammit..." Skye mumbled while rubbing her head. Skye turned to Hidan with a kind smile. "Listen Hidan. Though you may be one of my favorite members, that won't stop me from blasting your ass to the end of time. Don't test me... Please don't. I'll fucking KILL you... Even if you are immortal... I'll find a way... I always do..." Skye said while walking to her room. Anahi sighed while following her. Kisame turned to Hidan.

"Dude... You pissed the kid off... Not that, thats a surprise..." Kisame said with a snicker and Hidan flared while blushing red.

"Shut the FUCK up Kisame!" He hollered and Kakuzu calmed him down. Sasori went into thought.

"That girl interest me... You saw how fast she appeared in front of Hidan... Thats other girl interest me as well... She kept mentioning this 'incident'. I wonder what it was..." He mentioned and Hidan sighed while blushing.

"Well... I sort of built up some respect for the bitch.. I mean, she mist be really tough to know about me and still be willing to attack me..." He said and everyone's eyes were wide. Tobi snickered.

"Hidan-senpai and Skye-chan sitting in a tree... K. I. S-" Hiden punched the shit out of him. Pein sighed.

"What Sasori and surprisingly, Hidan said was right. I wonder how strong these girls are..." He said and he turned to Itachi and Zetsu. "Keep a close eye on them." He said while heading towards his headquarters with Konan. Deidara just stared off into space. Sasori turned to him.

"What are you thinking about Gaki?" Sasori asked him and Deidara shook his head.

"Just thinking about the threat Skye-chan gave Hidan... I might use it, un..." He said amd Sasori shook his head while walking away.

"Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: Been a while but hey, new chapter... READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
